UM's Basket of Letters
by ichigo akira
Summary: Ever wonder how UM’s characters will reply your letters? Well, you needn't more! Just drop in and send your letters to them!
1. Letters Part 1

Hiya all! :D I got this idea while typing the sixth chap of 'Changes', and it seemed like the idea wouldn't leave me alone 'til I write it XD anyway, this is gonna be a 3 or 4 chap fic! :D

Oh yeah, everything written here is based from the anime since I haven't read the manga yet X3

So, for the first chap, this is the letters I got from my friends to UM characters... Hope you'll enjoy it! :D

**Disclaimer**: All right, all right, I don't own UM! I hate this disclaimer thing, always remind me that I'm poor and own nothing T.T

(**Ultra Maniac**) (**UM's**** Basket of Letters**) (**Chapter One**)

**From: T-chan**

Dear Nina,  
My name is T-chan, and I'd like to ask you one simple question: who do you choose, Yuta or Tsujiai?  
Thanks!

Dear T-chan,  
Thanks for writing me a letter! I'm so happy when I got it! :D  
About that question of yours... _-blushes- _oh, sorry, I have to go to sleep now! Ja ne! I'll write more if I have some free time!

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From: no name**

Dear Maya,  
Hello there Maya! I know you have no idea about me, but I really like you! You're so beautiful! Would you go out with me???

To no name,  
Urussei. I have a husband already.

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From: Inda**

Dear Yuta,  
Do you really want to marry Nina one day?  
Thanks.

Dear Inda,  
_-blushes-_ Eh... Anou... Nina has Tsujiai now, but... If you ask that... The answer is... Er... Yes. _-blushes redder_- But that's not like Nina has to marry me. Let her decide by herself.  
I hope that answers your question! Ja ne!

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From: Rei**

Dear Shinnosuke,  
Hello! My name is Ayami Rei! When I first saw you, I knew that you were great! I really like you! You're so cute! And adorable! I wanna hug you and never let go of you! X3 Do you like chocolate? I have lots of them, and if you want, you can get some in my house!  
Can you _pwweeeaaassee_ be my pet for a day? Can you? Can you? Please reply my letter ASAP!  
Ja ne, kawaii neko!

Meow meow,  
Meow meow! Meooowww, meow meow? Meow meow? Meow—(okay, I'm gonna translate it from here -.-)

Dear Rei,  
Hi Rei! Aren't I great? Aren't I cute? Aren't I adorable? Of course! Hiroki-chan knows what's best for me, so now I can look kawaii! :3 For your question, the answer is NO! The only person who can hug me is only Hiroki-chan! Only him! Him! Him! You can't do that to me!! _-scratches the paper-  
_I do like chocolate, of course!! Who doesn't?? But unfortunately I only want chocolate from Hiroki-chan!  
And spend one day without Hiroki-chan? Nooooooo!! I can't do that! Just thinking of it makes me feel sick! Hiroki-chan, don't ever leave me!!  
Ah? Where did that voice come from? Is it Hiroki-chan? Well, gotta go!  
Meow!!

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From: unknown**

Dear Luna,  
What did you mean by disturbing Ayu and Kaji's relationship? I feel really sorry for them! You're a very AWFUL person! I hate you!

Dear unknown,  
...yeah... you're right... I'm an awful person... _-cries sarcastically-_

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From: KiRei-HiMe-SaMa**

Dear Nina,  
I really like you!! I think you're very cute, and you really match with Tsujiai-kun! You rule!! If there weren't you in the series, I won't watch UM for sure!!  
Anyway, tell Tsujiai-kun I said hi :)

Dear KiRei-HiMe-SaMa,  
Aww... How nice of you to drop me a letter X3 You rule too!! Eh? Am I cute? Really? No one ever said that to me! Thank you!!  
I match with Tsujiai-kun? _-blushes- _Well, I don't know... I mean, he's so nice to me and all, and he's cool too... _-blushes even redder-_ But we're just friends! Really!  
I'll tell him as soon as I met him.  
Well, ja ne! :D

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From: no name**

Dear Maya,  
MARRY ME!! MARRY ME!! MARRY ME!!

To no name,  
I shall put a curse on you.

**-----------o0o-----------**

After replying the letters...

Nina: I got two letters! YAY!! :D

Tsujiai, Kaji, & Ayu: We got none

Rio: Hey!! Why did Shinnosuke get one, and I didn't??

Shinnosuke: I'm a better cat, of course. Ow, no, scratch that! I'm the BEST cat! Thanks to Hiroki-chan, that is :D

Tsujiai: Whatever. _-leaves-_

Shinnosuke: Eeh? Hiroki-chaaaann!! Don't leave me alone!!

Nina: Wow, Maya-chan, you got two letters, too!

Maya: _-grumbles-_ yeah, from the same person. I'll make sure he won't send me anymore stupid letters.

Nina: And Yuta! You got one too! Can I see it?

Yuta: _-blushes-_ No.

Nina: Eeeehh? Doushite??

Yuta: ...You just _can't_.

Nina: Uuh! Hidoi!! Oh! Luna, you got a letter too! Let me see it! _-takes Luna's letter and reads it- _Eh?? What's this??

Luna: ...See... Everyone hates me... Even a person I don't know hates me...

Nina: Ehh... _-sweat drops-_

Akira: _-comes from nowhere-_ hiya! Thanks for reading all! So it was too short T.T To send them a letter, you simply have to write them via the review section. You may write more than one letters to more than one character! :D It's up to you! And the length of every chapter depends on how many the letters are. I'll update every one week.

Ja ne! :D


	2. Letters Part 2

Ahoyyyyy!! thx for the letters guys!! Nina and the others were soooooo happy when they received it! (Tsujiai: "Who says I was?") WHAT DID YOU SAY?!???!? _-fire comes from nowhere-_ (Tsujiai: "Err... Nandemo, betsu ni... _-sweat drops-_" (A/N: means: nothing))

**Disclaimer**: UM and its characters belong Yoshizumi Wataru-san. Sniff. If she somehow decides to sell them, I'll be glad to be her first customer. "ONE TSUJIAI, PLEASE!!" XD _-imagines Tsujiai in a basket with the sign: DISCOUNT 30 XDXDXD-_

(**Ultra Maniac**) (**UM's**** Basket of Letters**) (**Chapter Two**)

**From: KiRei-HiMe-SaMa**

Dear Rio,  
Do you mind if I eat you spaghetti salmon?  
Thankies!

To KiRei-HiMe-SaMa,  
Eh? Spaghetti salmon? Whatever are you talking about? _-stares innocently- _N-no... BACK OFF!! It's MINE!! Ninaaaaa!! Someone wants to steal away MY food!!

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From: fallenmad**

Dear Maya,I know you'll curse me for saying this but... Is it possible for you to like Yuta if you didn't have the Prince? Hehe.. cuz i think you'll make a cute couple! _-hides from Maya_- no offence mean but you two are my fav characters from UM! Can't actually imagine how disastrous your 'relationship' could be!bwahahahahaha--whoops! (I'm on sugar-high today!)  
From Fallenmad

To fallenmad,Whatever is popping through your mind right now, TRASH IT AWAY!! Although I must say Yuta is kind of cute _-blushes-_What am I talking about! Go away. Somewhere else before I put MORE sugar-high on you that you'd be regretted that you had ever been born in this world!!  
And yes, it will be disastrous if we were a couple. Thankfully not.  
Anyway, thank you for your compliment. That will lessen your curse from me. I shall go now.

(continued...)

Dear Yuta,  
So Yuta, what do you think of my letter to Maya? Any reaction? hehehe...

Dear fallenmad-san,  
Anou, sorry, but Maya refused to let me read your letter to her. Give me a minute and I'll steal it away from her, okay? Ja!  
-Kirishima Yuta

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From: Maniac witchies**

Dear Tsujiai-kun,  
Tsujiai-kun, before Nina-san came, did you like ANYONE ELSE?

Yo Witchies,  
_-blushes-_ What the -TOOT- do you mean by "before Sakura"?!? I never liked her anyway! Go away! Although I must admit... She's kind of cute... NO!! What am I talking about??  
Actually, Tateishi is kind of pretty, right? Well, I kinda had a crush on her. No, that wasn't even close. I admired her. In fact, I joined the tennis club because I saw her playing. But that was before—Wait!! Why the heck am I even telling you this?!? GO AWAY!!

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From: psychedelic aya**

To Yuta,  
Forgive me if my fangirlishness appears in the latter part of the letter. First off, sorry that I torture you in all of my fics. (But it's fun! Eheh...) Second off, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL NINA THAT YOU LOVE HER? Third, could you teach me to do magic? Fourth, can I write to you everytime ichigo akira-san updates? Last... can I please hug you?

Dear psychedelic aya-san,  
Yes, don't worry. I've been used to that :)  
Well... I think it's okay for you to torture me... That means you love me, right? :D But in return, would you go out with me? You look kinda cute. Eheheheh.  
For your second question... Eh... What about it? _-blushes-_ Well... Umm... I just... Well, I just thought there wasn't any reason for me to tell her... I mean, she looked—and still does—at me as a friend, and no more. Besides, she obviously likes Tsujiai, and so does him. So, I thought I shouldn't disturb their relationship. In fact, it would be great if I helped the, ne? I mean, if Nina's happy, I'm happy too...  
Um, about teaching you magic, I actually can if you have some magic powers. If you don't... Well... I guess I can show you some :)  
Yes, you may write letters to me.  
And OF COURSE you can hug me! But don't forget about that date okay? I'll be waiting for your answer!  
-Kirishima Yuta

(continued...)

To Rio,  
I wrote you a letter! I think you're really kawaii! Mweheh! Can I hug you too?

Hiya aya!!  
Yes!! HUG MEEE!! Wait. You're not aiming for my food, are you? Sorry. I'm really scared of the girl before you that sent me a letter, saying that she was going to take my food... _-shudders-_ But... From the way you wrote the letter, I can see that I can trust you... So... HUG MEEEEE!!  
And thank you for loving me!  
Meow! :D

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From: cool aya**

Dear Ayu,  
You know, I really idolize you. For me, you really look good on Kaji! But I have a question, can you really take Kaji even though he has a part of him which is bad? Sorry, no hard feelings. But I really like you on Kaji. Not on Tsujiai, Yuta or any other man. You just look so kawaii with Kaji. Ja ne! I have to give Kaji a question now...

Dear cool aya-san,  
Eeeh? You idolize me? Really? Thank you! And I look good on Kaji? _-blushes-_ Well... About your question... Yes, I do. I mean, he's confessed to me about that, I think that's good enough. I mean, I still love him! _-blushes redder-_ Err... Anyway... He also thought I was a 'cool' girl, which I really am not. So, we both actually kept a lie from each other, ne? :)  
I hope that answers your question!

(continued...)

Dear Kaji,  
Hey, I really like you on Ayu. _-duh!- _Anyway, what'll you do if you overreact or I mean, if you let out all your bad personality on Ayu and then she breaks up with you? What'll you do? Sorry, no hard feelings too. I'm not telling like she's gonna break up with you for real. I mean, sometimes I dream that you and Ayu get married. OOH! Invite me! Invite me! Oh yeah, let me be the fashion designer too if you won't mind.  
Ja ne! Now for the both of you...

Dear cool aya,  
Eh? Do I really look that good for Ayu? _-blushes-_ And if she does want to break with me, that's... fine. I mean, what's the point of a relationship if one person doesn't love the other? Still, I hope Ayu wont' break up with me... But that's just my selfishness.  
You dream of US getting married?? _-blushes- _Err... That's... Eh... I don't know if that will happen, but... Well... I hope it will _-blushes- _And if we... Err... are going to... Umm... marry _-blushes redder-_... I guess yeah, you can be our fashion designer.

(continued...)

Dear Ayu and Kaji,  
Hey, I really like you two together. Anyway, when are you getting married? _-glowing eyes-_ Only kidding! My real question is: What'll you two do when suddenly you break up with one another because of a person? And, you didn't know that you broke up because of that person. I mean he/she just set you up to break up with each other? It's not like you're really gonna break up for real. I really like the both of you, you know.

Dear cool aya,  
GETTING MARRIED??! Umm... Well, that hasn't come to our mind right now... But... Umm... Errr... To the next question!  
If we break up because of another person?  
Ayu: I... Don't know. I think I will never want to break up with Kaji, but I don't know about him though... I hope he feels the same...  
Kaji: I hope she'll understand that I will never want to be apart with her... No matter what. If we do break up, I'll find a way so we could be together again...  
Thank you for your letter! :D

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From: rumiko-serenity**

to Ayu,  
hi! you're my fave UM character since i find you cool! you rock! just wanna ask if there's any chance of you being with tsujiai-kun (i support ayu/tsujiai pairing...) or maybe yuta (since he's also cute!) but oh well, Kaji is still okay...

Dear rumiko-serenity-san,  
I didn't know I had fans before! Thank you! You rock too! :D  
Eh... About Tsujiai-kun... Anou... He's really cool but... Nina loves him, and so does he... I think they're really cute for a couple :)  
And Yuta? Oh him... I kind of feel sorry for him... I mean, he's been in love with Nina, but the girl has no idea about it... Even he helped Nina with Tsujiai! Although at first I thought he was annoying, now I think he's a very nice guy...  
I hope that answers your questions! Ja!

(continued...)

to tsujiai,  
uhm...what to say? --; well, i find you cute if paired with ayu-chan!! but then you can also be cute if paired with me! he3... lolz. could i hug you? pretty please with sugar on top? :3 i am one of your fan girls...

Yo serenity,  
I paired up with Tateishi??? Not in a million years. She has Kaji!  
NO. You can't hug me. There are only two people in this world who can hug me: My mom and—someone else you shouldn't know _-blushes-  
_But thanks anyway.

(continued...)

to yuta,  
hi! i think you can also be cute if paired with ayu... i am actually hoping that ayu would end up either with you or with tsujiai-kun _-sigh-_

Dear rumiko-serenity-san,  
She went out with me once... But seemed like she didn't like me... She likes that Kaji guy, right?  
-Kirishima Yuta

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From: alyanna**

dear yuta,  
uh... er.. um.. _-blushes-_ wa!! i like you!! _-blushes harder- _wish i can see u everyday! wa..!! _-runs away-_

Dear alyanna-san,  
I like you, too! :D Would you go out with me?  
-Kirishima Yuta

(continued...)

dear maya,  
wish you teh best life of a queen!! so how's life with the prince?? and i want to ask this since the first time i saw the prince.. what's his name?? i didn't hear his name in the anime, you know.. uh.. that's all... _-please don't put a curse on me.. please don't put a curse on me.. please don't put a curse on me.. PLEASE...-_

To alyanna,  
Thank you for your wish for me. I appreciate it, although the rest of your letter is really isn't your business.  
And no, I won't put a curse on you. To tell you the truth, I'm in a good mood today.

**-----------o0o-----------**

Dear fallenmad-san,  
Sorry for taking so long. Maya was so prepared when I tried to get the letter from her. Oh well. I won anyways.  
And about your letter... Umm... I don't really know. I've liked Nina as long as I can remember _-blushes-_ But we were children back then, and she was beautiful... I'm sure once I got a crush on her. I think _-blushes again-  
_Ne, fallenmad-san, I can trust you on this, right? Please don't tell anyone, especially Nina...  
-Kirishima Yuta

**-----------o0o-----------**

After replying the letters...

Nina: Maya-chan!! You've got letters again!! You really have a lot of fans!!

Maya: Urussei. They're all so annoying.

Nina: _-giggles-_ You always say that, but you actually feel happy, don't you?

Maya: _-blushes-_ N-no! Of course not! Just... Whatever.

Nina: Oh yeah, Ayu-chan, Kaji-kun, you've got letters too, right?

Ayu & Kaji: _-blushes-_

Nina: Why are your faces red?

Ayu & Kaji: N-no!!

Rio: _-jumps to Nina- _Ninaaaa... I'm afraid that kirei girl will take away my food... Please hide me somewhere... T.T

Nina: Eehh?? Where should I hide you??

**Akira**: _-appears from nowhere-_ 'ellow minna-san! thanx to everyone that participated!! I really appreciate it!! Without y'all, this fic would be gone forever!!

Maya:_ -grumbles-_ and it should.

Nina: Eeeeh? Why? But you've got so many letters!

Maya: Yeah, one asked me out; one asked me to marry him; one asked me about something that isn't even her business; the other one was about Yuta... _crap_.

Nina: About Yuta? What about him?

Maya: Urussei. None of your business. I'm leaving. _-leaves-_

Nina: Eh?? Yuta, do you have any idea about it??

Yuta: _-blushes-_ No.

Nina: Tsujiai-kun, do you?

Tsujiai: Do I look like I know _anything _about it?

**Akira**: _-sweat drops-_ errrr... guys...

A/N: I made that thing up about Tsujiai admired Ayu... ehehehe... ;)


	3. Letters Part 3

Yes. You can finally kill me now n.n; Hate me and my school because of the VERY, VERY LATE UPDATE. Gomen nasaaaaaiii!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own UM. Sniff.

(**Ultra Maniac**) (**UM'S Basket of Letters**) (**Chapter Three**)

**From: Azn Grill**

Dear Yuta,  
I wish you the best with Nina. I think you would look very cute with her. Of course, you'd look cute with anyone... and even just plain cute...blush  
Aah, buh bi  
really red...

Dear Azn Grill-san,  
Sankyuu :D You look cute too:)  
- Kirishima Yuta

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From fallenmad:**

To Nina,  
Who do you prefer? yuta or tsujiai? hehehehe.. well just wanna know..

Dear fallenmad,  
E--to... _-blushes-_ Err... I... Well, Yuta is my childhood friend, and although he's kind of annoying, I think he's cute _-blushes redder- _About Tsujiai-kun... Oh, look at the time, I have to go to school now! Ja ne!

(continued...)

To Maya,  
Well here i am again! Am i really getting to your nerves now? hehehe.. well who do you prefer between you two pets?  
Fallenmad

To fallenmad,  
Interesting question, although I've never thought of the answer. Both of them are priceless for me.  
Thank you for your letter.

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From alyanna:**

to yuta again,  
wow, uh.. thanks. And it's okay with me if u'd like to go out with me. Really. :D

Dear alyanna-san,  
YAY:D Let's go to the park this Sunday!  
- Kirishima Yuta

(continued...)

to maya,  
oh, okay. tho i really like to know his name.. (shall i ask him then? or maybe he's too busy...) thanks for not putting a curse on me! Ja

To allyana,  
You're welcome.

(continued...)

to the best couple, Ayu and Kaji,  
this is my first time to write to you. You know, i think you're the best pair in UM. Hehe:D wish u a happy relationship with each other.

Dear alyanna,  
Thank you for your letter! We really appreciate it:) We wish you the best!

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From Maniac Witchies:**

Nina-tachi,  
Did you know that you are SO kawaii? And how come you look like Sakura from CCS? Ne? Ne? Have you watched CCS before? Ne? Ne? Oh, and did you know you look so kawaii with Hiroki-tachi? Oh, I forgot..did you ever like Yuta-tachi? I mean, many people are pairing you two up (and believe me, I'm one of these people)..soo, did you have any affection for him in the past? I know, I talk too much  
From yer erm, fan,  
Maniac Witchies-san

Dear maniac Witchies,  
Sakura from CCS? Ooh, you mean Kinomoto-san! Yes, I've seen her on TV! I look like her? No way... She's way cuter than me:D  
I look kawaii with Tsujiai-kun _-blushes-_ Errr... thanks, I guess...  
And with Yuta? _-blushes again-_ Ummm... Well... We're just friends n.n I--err... When we were young... I don't know. Maybe I had some feelings for him _-blushes redder-_ But... Err... Let's just forget the past! n.n;;  
Ah, yeah, just to let you know, "tachi" in Japanese means something like "and the others", so Nina tachi means "Nina and the others". But probably you have some nicknames for us. That's good :)

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From cool aya:**

Dear Ayu,  
Do you idolize/are you a fan of somebody else besides Kaji? Oh yeah, when's your birthday? I kinda need it for my stories...

Dear cool aya-san,  
I... Err... I think Yuta is really a great person. He loves Nina, yet he doesn't push Nina to love him. He even helped Nina and Tsujiai-kun to be together! I mean, that's just... _Wow_.  
My birthday is on... Errr... When is it, anyway? n.n; What? You're making a story of me? Awesome!

(continued...)

Dear Kaji,  
Do you idolize/are you a fan of somebody else besides Ayu? When's your birthday too? I kinda need it for my stories...  
Thanks for answering my previous questions. Thanks for making me the fashion designer of YOUR WEDDING!  
WHEN WILL IT BE HELD AND WHERE?

Dear cool aya,  
I think Tsujiai is really a _person_. I mean, he may look cold and arrogant from the outside, and sometimes he acts like that too, but he's a really good friend. I'm lucky having him as my friend.  
My birthday is... Errr... That's weird... I think I just forgot my birthday date...  
The wedding? _-blushes-_ Eeto... I have no idea yet, probably after we graduate high school _-blushes redder-_

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From rumiko-serenity:**

to Ayu,  
i saw a picture of you in the internet and i've just realized that you kinda look like Aya (from Super Gals!) ne, you know her?...heehee...by the way, i (kinda) hate tsujiai now so i guess, i'll support you and kaji as a couple...

Dear rumiko-serenity-san,  
Aya-san? You mean, the one with long black hair? Yes, I do know her :) But I think she's prettier than me.  
You hate Tsujiai-kun? Eehh? Why? He's really nice! The first time you talk to him, yes, he is kind of annoying (Please do not tell Tsujiai-kun about this) but later on, if you get closer to him, he's really a good person.

(continued...)

to Yuta,  
thank you for being a gentleman to your fans (i read your other replies)unlike some people out there...could i request a hug from you?

Dear rumiko-serenity-san,  
Thanks :) Unlike some people? Who do you mean? And yes, you can hug me :)  
- Kirishima Yuta

(continued...)

to tsujiai,  
this would be my last letter to you if you would be constantly mean to me...he2 though i know you wouldn't mind. anyway, since you don't want ayu, how come you won't admit you like nina? (it's like the most obvious thing in the world and yet you're denying the fact that you like her)

Yo rumiko-serenity,  
Huh? I? Mean?  
For the last time, I do **NOT** like Nina! Although I must admit she's really cute--NO! _-blushes-  
_Eh? Is it obvious? I always try to hi--NO! I mean, I always, errr... Well, gotta go.

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From kazemeGami:**

to maya:  
hey...!i really like your character in ultra maniac..Ü i'm so glad you ended up with the prince...by the way...pls say hi to lulu for me...kawaii ne...hihi... can u give me tips on how to be a good black magic user..?hope you'll reply.ü

To kazemeGami,  
Yes, I am glad too. Okay, I'll tell Lulu that if I had sometime.

(continued...)

to ayu:  
hey...how are you and kaji..?hope you're doing just fine...so any news..?i'm so glad you and kaji got together...V don't let anyone get in the way of your relationship (i.e. luna,akiho)

Dear kazemeGami-san,  
Me and Kaji? We're doing fine n.n Thanks for asking! Sorry, but we don't have any news today. I'm glad, too :) Well, I do hope our relationship won't last _-blushes-  
_Hope that answers your question. Ja!

(continued...)

to kaji:  
take good care of ayu-chan...she's one in a million...Ü oh yeah...i'm a big fan of yours...even after i learned about your bad side..

Dear kazemeGami,  
I will, don't worry :D She's not only one in a million, she's the only one in this world for me :)  
Eh? You're a fan of me? Thanks!

(continued...)

to yuta:  
good luck in finding a new girl to love...ü DON'T LOSE HOPE!Ü

Dear kazemeGami-san,  
Come to think of it, Luna is pretty cute... _-blushes-  
_- Kirishima Yuta

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From nearinsane:**

Dear ultra maniac,  
congratulations! i believe that you were a well made anime. also, i love the drawing and color! but what i like/love most about your drawing is your eyes, its really pretty! thanx for taking time to read this... i just really wanted to commend you!  
oh ya,  
KAJI KAWAI!  
YUTA KAWAI TOO

Dear nearinsane-san!  
THANK YOU! Reading your letter really made we all smiled! We love you:D  
And **YOU**'re kawaii too:)  
- ALL UM CHARACTERS -

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From Myura:**

Dear Yuta,  
Hi! You know what you are so handsome! and so cute! but I only have one question for you! WHY DIDN'T YOU CONFESS YOUR LOVE FOR NINA!  
From, Myura

Dear Myura-san,  
Thanks! You're cute too! n.n  
Errr... I didn't confess because... Well, she loves Tsujiai. If I tell her my feelings for her, she could be confused. I love her, but she doesn't have to love me back. That's all.  
- Kirishima Yuta

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From psychedelic aya:**

To Yuta:  
A DATE? Wow. I've never went on a date before. -.- But waittaminute; you ask EVERY girl on a date! Mou, Yuta-chan. . So... to make it special--I'll ask YOU to go out. So, lets go to Enchanted Kingdom, yay! MWAHAHAHA! And okay, okay; despite the fact of being a demented authoress, I accept the fact that you want Nina to be happy. Just don't go suicidal, (like you are in my fics) okay? . You know, I also support you and Maya now. Mwahahahah!

Dear psychedelic aya-san,  
YAY! A GIRL ASKED ME OUT!_ -glomps in happiness- _I SHALL get prepared from now! Enchanted Kingdom? I'm just wondering how people--witches, I mean--there will react if I bring you there n.n  
Suicidal? Me? o.O;  
Thanks for your letter by the way n.n I love you!  
- Kirishima Yuta

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From experimental seraph:**

Dear Ayu,  
Hi! I'm a big fan of you, 'coz you're really pretty, and smart too! Kaji should be thanking his lucky stars that you like him in return (). Anyway, you're an only child, right? How come we never get to see your parents? Are they really THAT busy?

Dear experimental seraph-san,  
Thank you! Err... I think I'm the one who has to thank my lucky star because he loves me back :)  
Yes, I'm the only child. My parents... Well... Yes, they're really **are** busy. But if they only stay home and don't do their work, we wouldn't have any money, ne? So I think I'm really lucky to have parents that care for me, although I rarely see them n.n;

**-----------o0o-----------**

**From Agniezka:**

Dear Kaji,  
Mou..Kaji-kun I want you to answer this question honestly...how did you feel when you finally confessed to Ayu-chan that you like her...hm?  
How'd you muster all the courage to do so? How special is Ayu-chan to you? Wai!

Dear Agniezka,  
Well... That time, I felt... I felt like I've finally been freed from the weights I've held for such a long time. And it was all thanks to Nina, the one who encouraged me to do so. And she's... She's the only one for me in this world _-blushes-_

(continued...)

Dear Ayu,  
What would you do if...you have a guy friend that you haven't seen for a long time and then suddenly he sees you and then invites you somewhere to catch up on things...and then you AGREE..my real question is..what would you do if he kissed you on the lips without you expecting it? Please answer! And how long have you and Kaji been together? Wai! I'm really a fan of you both! hugs

Dear Agniezka-san,  
o.O; If he _kissed_ me? Oh. My. God. I... I don't know... But probably I'd slap him though n.n;; I'd tell him that I've already got a boyfriend that loves me, and I really really love him too!  
How long... Hmm... I haven't count n.n;  
And you're a fan of us... Oh, wow. _-blushes-_

**-----------o0o-----------**

After replying the letters...

Nina: ...wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. You and Kaji are really popular, Ayu-chan!  
Ayu and Kaji: _-sweat drop-  
_Nina: And Yuta too! Sugoooii!  
Yuta: Thanks _-smiles-  
_**akira**: _-pops up-_ hiya guys! I'm **_SO_** sorry for the **_VERY_** late update! _-cries-  
_Maya: _-mumbles-_ What did I told you! You should've stopped writing this!  
**akira**: Errr... Right n.n; The next chapter would be the last, and I **_promise_**, it will be up in two weeks. See ya guys there! _-waves-_

Special Note: Sorry, I don't know when their birthdays are n.n;; I've searched the net but I couldn't find a single info on that. If anyone here happens to know when it is, please, let me know. Sankyuu! _-huggles-_


End file.
